The Host Club's Interesting New Member
by hinata's undying love
Summary: You are new to Ouran and on your first day, your secret is found out. You join the club reluctantly, what were you thinking? Currently being tossed around but should somehow be tossed onto the computer any day now
1. Yumi Kuromizu

Your name is Yumi Kuromizu. You have long pale brown hair and deep brown eyes with a gold tint. You come from a very well off family in the acting business. You are a natural actor and have been acting ever since you were born. You are very sensitive but keep to yourself. You rarely ever open up to anyone. You are annoyed by loud people, and physical contact. You love to singing, acting and dancing, which are the only three things that make you truly happy. You just transferred from Lobelia's Girl Academy to Ouran High School. The ladies at Lobelia were starting to bug you.

When your uniform came, you had been less than pleased by the hideous yellow, and quickly dyed it a deep, ocean blue. If they even tried to get the yellow dress on you, you would transfer right back to Lobelia.

You had been told that the third Music room was abandoned, and thought it would be a quiet place to sit and think, like you always did. You walked down the elegant halls of Ouran Academy; heading for what you thought would be a quiet place. You opened the doors to see the oddest collection of people. Two homosexual twins, a tall quiet boy looming over a little kid with a bright pink bunny, a boy with glasses and a clipboard, a dumb blonde, and a girl in an unrealistic boy disguise.

"Welcome!" they all said in unison. _I'm leaving,_ you thought as you turned around. The blonde scurried over and put his arm around your shoulders. You winced at the contact. He just kept talking, "To Ouran High School's Host Club. Which type do you prefer, the wild type?" He gestured to the tall boy, "Or the little devil type?" He pointed to the twins, "The loli-shota type?" He directed your gaze to the kid with the bunny, "The cool type? Or the natural type?" He finished, gesturing to the glasses boy and then the girl, "Or would you just like to try me?" He reached his other hand up, as if to touch your face.

"Not interested," you say blankly, grabbing his hand, pushing it away from your face and than slipping out from under his arm, "I just want a quiet place to sit."

The tall one with the glasses stood up and read from his clipboard, "Kuromizu Yumi, recently transferred from Lobelia's Girl Academy," they all winced at the name of your former school, he continued, "Deemed anti-social by class mates and teachers. Your parents own a large, widespread acting company. You first started acting at the age of three. Now you refuse to perform and spend all of your time sulking without friends or conversation, need I continue?"

You clench your fists. How dare he say that? Does he even know who he's talking to? "Look here, buddy. Do you even-" you cut off when you realize you're letting out your emotions. He opened a door to your head, "Never mind." You spin around and start walking towards the door. To find the two twins standing there.

"That's not very polite," the first one said. The second one then said, "At least stay for tea." They started walking toward you and you just stood there and stared at your feet. You wanted to leave. _Why are they stopping me?_ you asked yourself, _I want to find somewhere quiet._

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" said the girl, "what are you doing? She's one of our guests, and if she wants to go, she can." You look over at the girl, thankfully. You look up and push the twins out of your way and walk out. You never want to come back there, but something about them intrigued you.

The next day, you decided to visit that strange Host Club again, hopefully they would let you in. You reached for the handle of the door, then it occurred to you. You were visiting people. You hadn't done that for so long, you could just imagine what your father said, _Mark my words, at this new school, you will make friends. No daughter of mine will grow up lonely._ You gathered all of your nerve and turned the handle, opening the door to the bizarre Host Club.

"Welcome!" you heard through a barrage of rose petals. The members blinked their eyes unsurely. The small one spoke up, "Yumi-chan?" His face was so adorable you couldn't help but smile. His eyes went wide as he ran over to you and hug/tackled you.

You spun around but you couldn't get him off, "Get…off…of…me…" you said while you struggled to pry him off, "Help! Get him off!" The tall one ran over and picked up the small one, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Mori-senpai?" questioned the little one, "You didn't need to do that." The tall one, apparently named Mori put the little one down, patting him on the head.

This was the part you had been dreading. "I am sorry for my impolite actions yesterday. I was wondering if…" you said hesitantly as you gave a slight bow, "I was wondering if we could start over."

The blonde's face brightened considerably much as you said these words. "Of course!" he exclaimed and proceeded to introduce everyone. The tall one was Mori, as you had suspected; the small one was Honey; the twins named Hikaru and Kaoru; the one with glasses was Kyouya; the girl was Haruhi; and the dumb blonde was Tamaki. Apparently, Tamaki loved the sound of his own voice and launched into the story of his life.

You walk over to Haruhi and examine her face, then turning to Tamaki, "Tamaki-senpai, if this club is guys who have time to entertain women, why is she here?" you ask patiently. Haruhi seems to tense up at these words.

"G-G-Gomen?" asked Haruhi, "W-what are you talking about?" It dawns on you, apparently, this girl was disguised as a boy. They all seemed aware of it, since the room fell into silence.

What an entertaining group. You decided to take this information as an advantage, "So you don't want anyone to know she's a girl? Hah. Maybe getting her a better disguise is in order."

Tamaki laughed. "A lovely maiden like you wouldn't tell, would she?" he asked, reaching for your face again.

You grab his wrist, squeeze it and twist it as he winces in pain. "First of all, address me as my given name, not a 'lovely maiden'. Second, don't touch me, ever. And third, why shouldn't I use a piece of information as succulent as this?"

You look Haruhi up and down and lick your lips, "I see why no one would think you a girl. You have an absence of curves. Your chest is flat, so is your butt, you have no hips at all, but you face is so cute I could watch it for hours." You circle around Haruhi, stopping behind her only to bend over and whisper in her ear, "Beautiful, very beautiful indeed."

Haruhi shivered and you smiled. You part your lips as if to bite Haruhi on the ear only to find your self pulled back by Tamaki, who pushes you away from Haruhi. The twins grab your arms. "What are you doing?" you bark at them, "Get your hands off of me!"

"Hmm…A lesbian here at Ouran, interesting," pondered Hikaru. Kaoru responded back, "Interesting indeed, Hikaru."

This infuriates you. You lash out at them as they try to keep you arms still. "Let go of me!" you demand, "I told you not to touch me!"

Tamaki walks over and chuckles. "What a succulent piece of information we have here." You glare at him with all you've got. "So you see, if you reveal Haruhi, we reveal you."

This wasn't good. "Ha ha ha. What do you mean reveal me?" you lie through your teeth, "I'm not lesbian." You were so proud of yourself that the acting classes paid off.

"Aren't you a strange one," said the twins in unison. Hikaru then added, "You try to lie to us…" Kaoru continued, "After we've figured you out." This was really starting to irritate you.

You realize you'd get no where with anger. You gave out a long sigh, "Fine, what of it? I mean, it's not like this is of any use to any of you." Kyouya chuckled.

"Quite the contrary," he explained, "With a female host, we can appeal to a whole new crowd. We can appeal to females of your same orientation and also to men who have spare time."

The twins released your arms as you said, "Woah there! What makes you think I want to join your club? This club is messed up anyway. I mean, couldn't Haruhi do that for you?"

Tamaki gasped at the idea, "My daughter pretending to be a...a…a…homosexual? That idea is absurd!"

"You're an idiot. I meant couldn't she appeal the male crowds? Someone of my orientation cannot do that very well," you try to talk them out of the idea.

"That is precisely why you are an actress," stated Kyouya, "You could easily act like you were straight and there would be no problem. If I calculated right, we could increase are daily income by about a half. Or, if you found an acting job like this a problem, you could entertain woman of your same orientation."

"I see one problem with that," you replied. Kyouya raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What if I don't want to?" You really have them now, or so you think.

"But you do want to," Kyouya stated defiantly, "You want to make friends and to have a new start, to get away from your past."

It was getting on your nerves. He could read you like a book. Calm down, you told yourself. "I'll join this club of yours. I'm not saying you were right, because you weren't. I just need something to do." You would not admit he was right. Not now, now ever.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 1. I'm not sure when I'll have a new chapter up. Rate and review, no flames please!**


	2. VERY Important Author Note

Hey guys, it's me! I would like to say a few things about this story and ask some questions. Thanks for actually checking on this.

1. I have heard that my story may get reported since I used "You" as the character. If anyone out there is interested in this story, I may change the character name into the actual name, Yumi, instead of referring to the character as "you".

2. I apologize if this story in any was has offended you with mentions of homosexuality. This fanfiction was created by my pure boredom, and I am not accusing anyone as being a lesbian.

3. Does anyone out there actually like this story? If you do, please tell me.

4. I will continue this story, probably. So I was wondering if I could have my reader's input on this so I have some questions for the next chapter for you to decide:  
A) Do you think she should entertain women or men?  
B) What should happen in the next chapter to make it actually exciting?  
I may not use everyone's idea, but if you contribute one, don't forget to check in and see if it was yours that I do you. 

And that should wrap things up for this. I hope you tune in for the next chapter, if there is one. And please help me, I have writer's block! I promise, if you contribute an idea, I will put your name on here and say the idea was yours. If you don't see a name in the next chapter, it's probably because I had an idea or I got input from one of my friends.

Thanks oodles,  
Hinata's Undying Love 


End file.
